1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing element of a valve and a valve seat support of a valve, e.g., a gas valve, and such a valve for controlling a gaseous medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Valves for controlling media are known in various embodiments from the related art. In the automotive field, gaseous fuels, for example, natural gas or biogas are also increasingly being used in liquid fuel. In particular, the valves previously used for liquid fuels frequently do not correspond to the requirements of gas valves for gaseous fuels, however. For example, a valve which is designed in particular for gaseous hydrogen is known from Published German patent application document DE 10 2010 043 641 A1. A set of problems which is not yet completely solved in the case of gas valves relates in particular to a reliable opening of the valve in the event of cold outside temperatures or cold engine temperatures. More reliable operation of the valve must be made possible in this case in particular in a temperature range from −40° C. to 120° C. In particular at low temperatures, however, undesirable leaks may occur on the valve, since the sealing elements, which are typically manufactured from an elastomeric material, only have very low elastic properties at low temperatures. In particular at low temperatures, it has been found that problems may occur during opening in the area of the valve seat, whereby the opening times may become undefined.
It would therefore be desirable, with simple and cost-effective construction, to have improvements during the opening procedure at low temperatures.